


The Possessive Predator

by Blue_birdie



Category: Dragon Ball, Vegeta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_birdie/pseuds/Blue_birdie
Summary: Bulma had graduated highschool early and moved to North City for college. Six months in and her hometown boyfriend calls to breakup. Heartbroken and frustrated, Bulma starts texting one of her seniors. Things turn nasty when the text becomes vile and the guy start blackmailing her of exposure. Naive and unaware of how hard college life can be, Bulma becomes truly helpless in the hands of the sexual predator. What would happen if the news is out? Surely her father's reputation will be doomed in the public's eyes. What she doesn't know is that the predator is doing all that to keep her close to him. ❤





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I by no means support any types of harassment. If you are uncomfortable with this story, feel free to leave. For those staying, happy reading! :)

Bulma took a glance inside the vast IT class and bit her lower lip in panic. She smoothed her blue halter top and short demin-skirt before gripping her backpack close to her chest. Sighing in defeat, she walked inside slowly.

"Hey, Bulma! Come sit with me," Goku spotted her first and waved frantically to gain her attention. She let out a breath and smiled hesitantly before approaching him. Something about his carefree and goofy vibe was always welcoming.

"Hey! Where's Chi?" She asked and brushed her shoulder length hair aside to regard her friend closely.

"Oh, she has fever and couldn't come today. But I'm sure she'll be fine and will join us again in no time!" Goku scratched his head and laughed.

"Sure."

"Why don't you sit with me? I hate graphics and I heard you're plenty good. You see, Chi Chi always helps me but she's not here today." He motioned his hand at the empty chair beside him. Bulma nodded her head happily and was about to sit down when a rough, tan hand gripped her wrist tightly.

Bulma's body froze and fear seized her.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku greeted.

Bulma turned to face him and her breath caught seeing the bottomless charcoal eyes staring right at her soul. Reading all her thoughts and emotions through and through, baring all her secrets with a simple stare. 

"I saved a sit for you."

"R-Right..." She stuttered and tried to dislodge her hand from his painful grip but his hold tightened further.

"I'm sorry, Goku..." She whispered and turned to follow the jet-black spiky hair to the back of the room.

"No problem at all! Krillin can join me now!" Goku replied.

"Whatever, clown." Vegeta grunted.  
.  
.  
Bulma wanted to cry seeing the place Vegeta had chosen for them for sitting. It was not only the last bench but it had a pillar vertically in front of the podium where Mr. Bill's electronics were set us for conducting the class. Their teacher is usually busy in this period so he wouldn't be able to monitor them easily without moving.

Bulma unpacked her bag with shaky hands and pulled out her notebook and a single pen. She jumped when the deep voice beside her finally spoke.

"You wore the skirt. For once you took my order seriously." Though his eyes were looking straight at the projector where the class was being demonstrated, his hands were occupied with something else.

"Y-Yes," Bulma shook like a leaf and took the pen to start jotting down notes as his warm palm rubbed on her silky inner thighs.

"Spread your legs for me."

She gasped and looked in front to make sure none of her classmates could see them. They had never gone this far. It was always on the phone. Even when she was bare for him then, there was distance. When Vegeta's stern eyes locked on her vulnerable blue depths, she did as he asked.

His fingertips brushed against her panties and pushed them aside before coming into contact with her sensitive flesh.

"Please... Don't do this here," Bulma quickly tried to remove his hand in shame and squirmed on her sit. 

"So...you want me to leak those info after all?" his lips stretched into a dirty smirk and his eyes glazed over with mischief.

"No! No...please..." Bulma shook her head and gripped the table with dead fear.

"Shall I continue then?" his nails racked her sensitive skin of the thigh and danced on top of her panty again.

"...yes," She sobbed softly. 

"Good girl," Vegeta quickly dipped his pointer finger inside and purred feeling her wet walls.

 _'She was warming up fast.'_ The thought hardened him painfully in an instant. 

Bulma's miserable eyes were focused on the lecture and she occasionlly took notes to distract herself from the harassment that was taking place on her lower region. However, she couldn't stay still anymore when Vegeta slammed a second finger inside and finger- fucked her quickly. A soft moan left her ruby lips and azure eyes widened when he chuckled dirtily.

"That's it, baby. Let it go. Cum for me," He smoothed a stray lock of hair from her face gently when Bulma bit her lip tight and closed her eyes as the pleasure overwhelmed her completely. She wanted to scream out her pleasure, she wanted to shout for more and shout for him to stop at the same time. She wanted to report his abusive ass at the police station but she was bound. _Shackled_ for her own past actions.

As the pleasure slowly seeped away, reality set in. Bulma's eyes became misty with tears. She shoved his hand away swiftly in alarm and sat straight.

"...delicious."

"Huh...?" Bulma glanced at him as the bell finally rang, signally the end of the awful class finally. Vegeta had a single finger inside his mouth and was tasting her juices seductively. He gave her a wink and stood up.

"Come on now. Follow me."  
.  
.  
"Shall we expect you for PE?"

"Not today, Radiz. I have some...work." Vegeta informed his companion stiffly before leading Bulma through balconies and classrooms and finally stopping inside an abandoned storage attic. Bulma stood rooted on the spot. She knew what would happen if she walked inside. She took a step back...the naive, helpless girl did not think that she could take anymore humiliation for the day.

Vegeta pulled her hand twice when she refused to budge.

"No! You can't! Please...this has to stop, okay? I can't..." With no one around them, Bulma finally found her voice to speak up.

"At least come inside the room before screeching, Bulma." He pulled her roughly inside before shutting the door and locking it.

Bulma started to talk immediately, "Vegeta...please, please! This has to stop."

He casually leaned against the wall and folded his muscled arms over his black tee. His predatory eyes racked all over her body and stopped on her vuluptorus chest. Licking his lips sensually, he said, "You were pretty desperate when we started out. Why are you chickening out now? Can't keep up with me."

"Yes, I can't and therefore, I need you to stay away from me!" Bulma stumped her feet on the ground angrily as tears that she had been bottling up for so long finally gushed free.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed in anger and he moved away from the wall to stand in front of her, "I won't stay away, Bulma. You knew what you were doing those nights with me."

She looked at her boots pitifully and rubbed her swollen eyes, "I know... I-I broke up with my old boyfriend from home. I was alone and desperate. You were there, Vegeta. We texted each other and...and exchanged...nudes and... It should have stopped there. I did not mean for this to get out of hand. I'm sorry."

Growling, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard, "You mean to say, that you used me?! Don't lie...you were always dripping like a slut after we were done talking--

"Don't you dare call me that!" she yelled and pushed him away. Her chest rose and fell from anguish. How the hell had she ended up in this mess? She just wanted to be the small girl again from her old town, living with her loving family and sweet Yamcha. The last three months of college had been stressing her so much, specially this scandal with Vegeta. Yes, she had her fault. Maybe she shouldn't have involved herself in this mess but she was so new to this things. She had graduated high school early for her geniusness. Who would've thought that college in North City could be this vile and scary? She was a scientific genius but  _boys_ were never her speciality. What would happen if he really leaked their conversation and photos? Her family will be so disappointed and moreover, their company's name would be brought down. They will be on the limelight again. News will spread fast.

She had tried to use her genius mind and hack the system two weeks ago. But this man had put her knowledge to _shame_. Somehow, he had caught on and assured her that he had saved everything on another drive and will take action if she thought about hacking again and erasing their  _chat history._ She was trying everything she possibly could to escape from this disastrous situation but nothing was working. Bulma was afraid to talk to her friends for being judged wrongly. She was slowly running out of options. 

Will Vegeta really do it though? But why? They had first met on IT class six months ago and from the very first day she had always gotten the impression that he wanted to be left alone and away from scandals and problems. He always minded his own business and looked bored about his surroundings. Vegeta moved with two of his friends Napa and Radiz only and couldn't stand anyone else's company. Is this the type of entertainment that he was searching for? What would he gain from ruining her life? How many lives had he actually ruined till now?? 

"You want to forget _everything_ and move on?" Vegeta finally spoke in a soft voice.

Bulma hugged her shoulders and nodded her head sadly. Why couldn't he just let it go? They had fun for a couple of nights of sexting, yes she learned new things but nothing about their arrangement has the word 'permanent.' Why was he being difficult then? Her thoughts came to a halt when Vegeta shoved her roughly against the dusty wall and growled angrily, "I will not allow that. You will have to suffer more for this...I can't...won't let you off the hook this _easily_."

His rough hands gropped her breasts tightly and Bulma yelped out in fear. She was about to protest but his warm lips covered hers brutally.His tongue forced itself inside and tasted her richness. Bulma groaned and tried to shove him away but Vegeta gripped her arms tightly and shoved them above their head. The both of them panted for breath but neither could come up for air as the first taste of raw passion between them was intense and deep. Too consuming. 

Finally, Bulma pulled away and gazed at him in shock when he rubbed his erection against her. "I want to suck on your luscious nipples. I know they want my lips on them. I want to claim you, Bulma. Every single part of you."

"No..." Bulma's heart galloped and head became light with fear of his wrong words. 

"Oh, yes...I have already seen everything. There is nothing else to hide.Things are about to get physical from now on, baby. Mark my words.  _You are **mine.**_ "

.  
.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Strong boots hit the tiled ground repeatedly and loud panting was dimmed because of the busy hallway as Bulma ran. She did not know where she was going. A perfect strike on his 'manly spot' and _bam_! She was able to set free! With adrenaline still pumping through her veins, she reached their college cafe and finally stopped to take a breath. The helpess girl quickly spotted Goku's signature hairstyle and strode towards his table. She did not know what she would tell him. She just needed to feel the presence of a friend, who could cheer her up and make her forget about what almost happened five minutes ago.

"Bulma! Have you tried the chicken pie today? It's the best of what they have ever made, I am telling ya!" Sitting in front of mountains of dishes, Goku greeted her. Beside him, Krillin was sitting covering his eyes as if he was speechless after seeing Goku's food marathon.

"No...no I-I...have not..." She whispered meekly and rubbed her fingers together in panic. Her blood pressure was slowly coming down and she could feel the fear finally settling in. Bulma's body shook and she felt like she might burst into tears any moment.

"Bulma, you okay?" Krillin was the first to notice her distress and soon Goku caught on.

"Y-Yes...I-I am fine..." Her hand grasped the nearest water bottle for a quick drink.

"You don't look so well." Krillin commented.

Bulma was about to lie again straight saying that she was fine when Goku laughed, "Vegeta! You want to join us today?"

Bulma's back straightened in fear and she gulped heavily before closing her eyes. _This can't be happening. He had followed her here?_

"No, clown. I am here for Bulma," he answered roughly.

"Stop calling me that! It's not very nice," Goku pouted, totally oblivious to how the girl beside her was shaking with trauma.

Vegeta moved to stand in front of her and offered his signature 'bad boy' smirk in a way to say _\- I caught you_. Once upon a time, she found that extremely handsome but not anymore. Now, this meant danger only!

"Let's grab a bite. Come and sit with me."

"I-I am not...not hungry." She stuttered.

"Just keep me company then." He shoved his hands inside his jean pocket and tilted his head to the side to see her better. 

"I have to get notes from Goku now!" She half yelled and pulled open her backpack to bring out her notebook and get busy. 

"I would like to show you two something..." Vegeta pointed at Goku and Krillin, who stared at him in confusion, before pulling out his phone. Bulma's fear intensified so much that she could feel her body overheating.

"Please...what are you...?" She stood up and grabbed his hands on the verge of tears again. He can't be serious! Was he really going to show her _pictures_ to her friends now??

"Will you come with me then?" His intense black eyes stared at her with anger.

Bulma nodded and moved to pack her stuff when her head started to spin and she was about to have a nasty fall when a pair of hands grabbed her quickly before she blacked out.   
.  
.  
Vegeta knew he was being tough. _Too tough_. But this had to be done. He watched as the blue haired girl listened to his order once again. Sweet. However, when she turned to get her things her body bowed down and she was about to fall face down on the floor when he quickly moved forward to grab her frail body in his arms.

"What's wrong with, Bulma?" Her bald friend shouted.

"Why is her eyes close? Is she sleeping?" Goku moved to see.

"Why do you think, idiot? Go get some water!" Vegeta finally yelled at the two 'good for nothing.' They let out curses when they realized that their water was over and one of them went to buy a bottle. Vegeta groaned in annoyance before looking at Bulma's pail face. He brushed her soft hair from her face and patted her cheeks tenderly, "Bulma, Bulma...can you hear me?"

No response. Goddammit!

He turned around as three other students gathered and luckily one of them had water. Vegeta let out a sigh of relief before sprinkling few drops on her face. Like magic, her light blue lashes started moving. She let out a soft moan before blinking open her eyes softly. Vegeta supported her back and helped her to sit up, "Careful. Your head might spin." He rubbed her backside soothingly and assesed her face for any sorts of discomfort.

"I-I am good..." Bulma moved away from his contact and tried to stand in shaky legs. Her eyes widened seeing the small crowd of concerned people around her and she gave them all a shy look. Vegeta stood up as well and moved to grab her hand. He moved in close to whisper in her ear, "I will walk you back to your dorm. You should rest now and don't argue with me about this."

"But I have class--"

"I said don't argue with me." He seethed the words out before swiftly grabbing her bag and taking her small hand again.

"Woah, Bulma. You scared us." Goku exclaimed.

Vegeta did not wait to let her respond before leading her out of the cafe. Bulma followed behind timidly. Not knowing what was about to happen when they reached her dorm room. She did not have a roommate and he already knew that. What if he tries to touch her again...? She was terrified beyond belief.

While Bulma was still busy with her silent musings, Vegeta walked her in front of her room. He dug inside her front bag pocket for the keys and unlocked the door before letting them in. Bulma gulped loudly as the door closed behind them. 

Vegeta placed the keys on the small counter and moved to stand in front of her. She was staring at the ground. Too afraid to meet his gaze. Letting out a small groan, he tilted her chin and stared at her troubled, sea-blue eyes. He was absolutely certain that ninty-nine percent of her worries were because of him. The misery, the pain that he was inflicting on her on daily basis. He gave her lips a small peak and took two steps back, "You need to rest now. I will see you again tomorrow." Saying that, he let himself out of the small enclosed place. The least he could do at the given situation was give her some space. 

Bulma was relieved beyond words when Vegeta walked out of the door. She let out a shaky laugh before running to lock the front door. Then she sank on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to relieve the day's events. She couldn't believe what she had to go through the whole day. Also Vegeta had said that things were going to get _physical_ from now on. What the hell did he actually mean? How dare he say that? He was such a sick, pervy psycho! Bulma punched her pillows to get her frustration out but nothing was working.

"Why, why do you have to do this to me?" within seconds, she broke down to tears again. Having no idea on how to get out of this twisted and cruel situation. How many days did she need to suffer more? Will this torture ever end?  
.  
.  
Vegeta glanced at his watch and tapped his fingers on the table top impatiently. _They_ were going to make him wait today as usual. This was part of their sickening game. He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly and let his mind swim with the thoughts of a certain blue haired beauty to pass the time. He could still taste her sweetness from their steamy kiss he forced out of her this morning. How cotton like and supple her lips were, how soft her body had felt against his, until the vixen decided to knee his dick and run away. Vegeta alowed himself to smile at that thought. Thank God, it was a missed hit. He allowed her to escape only because he knew he was doing too much for a day.

But then she fainted in the cafe. She must be so tired of his games for the past three months. Of worrying about getting exposed every single day because of those _photos_. Oh, how he treasured every single one of  them...By now, he did not even need to see them to fantasize. He had them imprinted in his soul. Passion laced azure eyes staring right at the camera with a hint of shyness, chest pushed forward to give a clear glimpse of her ample pillowy breasts that are topped with pink berry like nipples, legs crossed wide on the chair to give a plain view of-

A loud cough brought Vegeta back to the present, "Zarbon." He stood up and said the name in distaste.

"Well, hello Vegeta! How are you?" Zarbon grinned wickedly. 

"Where is he?" Vegeta cut trough the bullshit. 

"Down to business already, eh? Come out."

The two of them walked outside of the local bistro into the deserted alley.

"Oh, look! Vegeta's here!" Frieza leered mockingly. 

Vegeta crossed his arms in a defensive mode and eyed Frieza and Dodoria cautiously, "Why did you call me here?"

Frieza laughed and circled Vegeta slowly, "I want to be straight forward today. This has been running for wayyy too long.  Your father has taken an eternity to get my money back. You have crossed six months as well from the promised date. I have 430,000 zennies still pending from your family. If you fail to pay back within a month, I will have to take serious action, my friend."

Vegeta stiffened at his words and fear like no other engulfed him, "One month? No way, you have to give me more time!"

"There he goes again, Zarbon. More _time_ ," Frieza sighed dramatically. "All you Saiyans do is ask for more time! How pathetic is this?"

"Very." Zarbon and Dodoria replied in unison.

"I am trying! I have worked three odd jobs and I did return you 70,000 zennies in two months! I possibly can't earn all that in this short time..." Vegeta bellowed. 

"Voice down! Why should I care?" Frieza spat out in his face. His violet eyes radiated deep hate and the promise of doom. "Join seriel killing, steal a bank, fuck I don't care. I just want my money back or you are dead meat like your dumb father!"

There was complete silence in the alley for five seconds before frieza fixed his suit and lit a cigar silently, "Roughen him a bit for me, guys. He needs a long time reminder of who he is messing with." Saying that, he left.

Ten minutes later, Vegeta was laying on the ground covered in blood and half conscious. How was he supposed to work like this? His eyes closed with pain and helplessness. He laughed out bitterly at the irony.

There was only one way left now. He knew it would come to this. He have to threaten Bulma about exposure and get her money. Her family was rich after all. Could she hate him more than she already did at the moment? However, this was the only possible way left. But what will happen after the money is given. He won't be allowed to touch or be near her anymore. Their deal would be over for good.  Or would he go beyond that limit and touch her without consent again and again just to keep her near him as long as possible?

Lord, was it possible to stoop any lower than this? 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had passed without a single word or sight from Vegeta and Bulma couldn't be happier. It felt so good to not worry about getting her ass busted all the time. Sighing, she looked inside her closet for a decent attire for the evening. It had been raining for hours since morning but the weather was fine now though a bit chilly. And by the time tonight's food sale will be over, it might really be freezing outside. She shuddered at that thought and quickly picked a black-red sweater that her mother had handmade last Christmas. It was stylish and so cute! She loved it. The clothing still smelt like fresh baked cookies and home. Bulma smiled as the pleasant memories hit her and quickly threw it on with some black jeans. She then moved to her vanity to quickly brush her hair and put on some red lipstick and face powder.

"Should I wear my _magical_ necklace?" she pondered while holding the heart shaped locket that her father gave her on her 16th birthday. It was too cute and dear to her. Fastening it around her neck, Bulma slipped on her boots and took her sling side bag before stepping out. A blast of cold air blew her face and she took a deep breath and went towards their college field.

The place was jam packed. There were students gathering, laughing, chatting and eating everywhere. Bulma felt a bit uncomfortable and out of place at first seeing the huge crowd then she luckily spotted Chi Chi and Goku not far. Smiling, she jogged towards them.

"Hey, guys!" She gushed out.

"Hey, Bulma! Isn't this amazing?" Goku laughed holding four plates of different food items that he had just bought from the fair.

"Sure is!"

"Don't encourage him, Bulma! He had been eating for an hour now!" Chi Chi scolded.

Bulma giggled out and followed them to the nearest table for sitting. She looked around dreamily at all the decorations. There were purple and white balloons and banners everywhere which was thier college theme.

"I heard that six different colleges came to visit us tonight before the big game tomorrow." Chi Chi informed.

"Woah, that's why this place is so packed." Bulma finally understood.

"Yeah. And I saw a lot of hunky dudes you know." Chi Chi winked and made her blush and laugh awkwardly.

"Hey! I am playing tomorrow. You both better me cheering for only me not other players." Goku complained.

"Not for me, you silly. I think we should hook Bulma up with someone." She giggled.

Bulma shook her head and was about to open her mouth to reject when Goku beat her to it.

"There's no need for that. She already has her dear Vegeta," his eyes gleamed playfully.

"You! How come you never told me that!" Chi Chi stood angrily and charged her in complete madness.

Bulma was at a loss for words, "Guys, guys! It's not like that!"

"Oh, it is! He is always looking for you. He wants to sit with you in class, during break and he panicked the most when you fainted in the cafe that day, let me tell ya." Goku stood up to get more of the delicious tacos.

"You never told me!" Chi crossed her arms and looked away angrily.

"It's not like that, really." Bulma struggled to make her friends understand. Oh, if they only knew what was going on between them. "It's so...complicated." She sighed.

"Ya, right! And I keep wondering why he has been staring at us since we sat down here." Chi Chi casually twirled her hair.

Bulma's eyes widened. He had been seeing her all this time...? Oh, no... She timidly looked sideways and her breath stopped. Sure enough, Vegeta was sitting three tables away and watching her with black hooded eyes. It was the first time she was seeing him after he dropped her off to her dorm on Monday. Something was off about him. Even from this distance, she could see bags under his eyes, and a big band aid on his forehead. He was dressed in a black sweater and looked sexy as hell.

"So....?" Chi Chi teased.

"Oh, hush!" Bulma looked at her and scolded which made Chi Chi snicker. Soon Goku returned with food for them all and they started to eat. Bulma could not enjoy any longer knowing that the predator had his eyes on her but she was determined to stick with her friends so that Vegeta didn't have a chance to steal her away this time.

Later, they chatted with a group of students who were raising funds for a cancer foundation. Bulma was moved by their stories and pulled out 5000 Zennies on spot for donation. Next, she was randomly gossiping with one of the guys from her environment class about Capsule Corp's latest invention- the flying cars.

"That is so cool! When are you guys launching those?" Freddie asked with excitement.

"Oh, very soon! Most probably on February." She replied grinning. Personally, Bulma was also enthused with this invention and had booked early for a sleek, red sports car for herself.

"Sweet! Let's go on a date on Valentine's Day when it's launched," he winked.

Bulma laughed uncomfortably. Welllll, that turned weird very quickly. She excused herself to find Goku and Chi Chi but she lost them.

She panicked and turned round and round but there was no sight of them.

"Bulma..."

She froze. She was finally caught. Damn it! Turning around slowly, she looked at Vegeta and gasped. He looked so tired...and hurt. What happened to him exactly?

"Come with me."

His warm hand covered hers and they walked through the crowd in silence. Bulma's eyes narrowed when she realized he was somewhat...limping?

They stopped behind a tree, away from all the rush and Bulma squirmed in uncertainty. She felt Vegeta taking a deep breath before pushing her gently against the tree and looking in her eyes. She wanted to look away from the intensity but he kept her captivated with his earnest stare.

"I want to kiss you." he whispered against her lips.

Bulma's head spun and breathing quickened at his sudden declaration. She put her trembling right hand on his chest and tried to resist, "Vegeta...please. We can't. Don't start this here."

"I want to do so much more to you." he continued without a care. "You...you consume my every single thoughts all the time. I can't get the image of your gorgeous body out of my mind, Bulma. I just want to ravish you." he growled low and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

Her body shook and panties moistened instantly hearing his vulgar words. She let out a soft moan and held onto him weakly as Vegeta placed soft, warm kisses on her neck and dipped down. He bunched her sweater and tugged low to expose her lacy bra and cleavage. Licking her exposed pale skin all the way and biting softly, he asked, "Can you imagine...how good it will feel when I finally sink my cock deep inside your tight little pussy?"

Rapidly, Bulma's clouded mind jerked with alarm, "No!" She struggled to push him away with all her strength but he held on tightly.

"Yes, baby. Deep inside till you can't take anymore...till you are screaming out in pleasure...cumming hard on my hard cock." He growled and swiftly covered her cherry lips in a deep, consuming kiss. Vegeta straight slipped his tongue inside for her taste. Bulma moaned helplessly at the new onslaught of sensations and gripped him close to her. Their bodies rubbed together for friction and his hands dropped lower to squeeze her supple butt cheeks through her jeans.

The two broke away from each other quickly when they heard the loud announcement about the beginning of a live music concert. Bulma's face was flushed red, lips swollen and hair messy. Beneath this all, her nether regions had never been this wet and lively despite how much she hated this situation. On the other hand, Vegeta lived for this look of hers. She was at the point of breaking and giving in completely to him. He smirked and laced their fingers together, "Let's enjoy some music, shall we?"  
.  
.  
Her heart was heavy and mind in a dilemma from whatever was going on between her and Vegeta. He just...publicly touched her. How could he? Doesn't he care about getting caught at all? This was so wrong! And the dirty words that he just said...Bulma shuddered and hugged her chest. She touched the tender spots on her neck where she could feel the ghost of his breath, his lips and teeth biting slowly...

"Here is your drink," Vegeta handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks," Bulma couldn't meet his gaze. She was _numb_. She did not know what to do anymore.

"Want to sit near the stage?" he asked.

"No. I want to talk with you," She finally looked at him.

"About?"

"About what's going on, Vegeta. We can't keep this up. You make me so...uncomfortable. I hate it. Please, let's just quit." her voice cracked at the end and she did not care how vulnerable she sounded. Bulma just wanted _out_.

Vegeta just stared at her expressionless and took a sip of his drink, "Hmph, let's see...which newspaper would be happy to know _first_ about the famous Dr. Brief's daughter who has been sexting and sending nudes to horny college boys--

"No!" Bulma dropped her cup in shock and moved to take his hand, "You can't! What will you get from this? I don't understand!"

"I get you." he just smirked and rubbed her shoulder slowly, side stepping the fallen drink. 

"Why? Why are you like this?" she sobbed.

His eyes darkened and he licked his plump lips, "Doesn't matter. Now kiss me and say that you are still on this arrangement."

Bulma's stomach dropped. She hiccuped pitifully and reached for his neck. Vegeta leaned down the rest of the way and claimed her lips again for a sloppy kiss. He tugged her hair roughly to kiss her deeper and pulled her away just as fast, "Now go. But remember our deal."

Bulma turned around and stormed away from the field.  
.  
.  
"...so you are sure that it would work?" Launch asked.

Bulma nodded her head and concentrated on spraying the sunflower petals with the magic chemical that she had created last week. She finished spraying all 32 rows before taking her goggles and gloves off from her face and hand. She took a deep breath and smiled at her friend, "You need not worry, Launch. We will have more flowers and fruit trees ready for sale before the environment day."

"Oh, you are a life saver!" She jumped to hug her.

Bulma laughed and hugged her back tightly.

"Hey, I helped too! Let me be in the group hug," Freddie came from behind and lunged at the girls.

Lunch shrieked out, "You are covered in mud!"

"So are you guys!" he pouted.

"It's true. Look...we are just filthy ughh. Thank God I brought spare clothes." Bulma groaned.

"Smart girl. I would just have to run to my dorm." She sighed and then perked up, "But at least we got our work done while the others are busy with the final game."

"It's a big game. We have been crushing the regional teams for decades now." Freddie pointed out. "I better get going. I don't wanna miss out seeing Goku play. He is our hero now."

Bulma put the supplies together quickly before carrying her backpack to the girl's room. She stopped dead in her tracks seeing Vegeta leaning against the lockers. Loud _alarm_ bells rang inside her head... ** _trouble_**. She hadn't even healed from last night's trauma and he was back for more.

She tugged her sweaty t shirt and looked at him timidly. Vegeta smirked and moved from the lockers to come stand in front of her, "Hey."

"Bulma! I completely forgot to give back your bottle." Freddie came running in front to hand it over all of a sudden. 

"Oh!" She exclaimed and took it from his hand. "Thanks."

"Oh, by the way...I kinda used my mouth for drinking. So if you use it now, does that mean that we kissed?" he joked.

"Oh, Freddie..." Bulma laughed at his poor attempt at flirting, "Run along or you will miss the match."

"Right. I'll see you later." he patted her backside and Bulma watched as he rushed towards the field to see the football match.

"What was that?" Vegeta snapped and cornered her.

"W-What?" She looked at him in confusion.

Vegeta snatched the bottle from her hand and threw it to the nearest trash can in a blink of an eye.

"Hey!" Bulma was flabbergasted.

"Are you dating that...that fool?" he wasted no time in asking.

"What? No!"

"You better not! While you are with me, you are not allowed to date someone else. Remember that."

"You can't outlay new rules everyday for me!" she argued.

"I just did." he yanked her inside the girl's changing room and shut the door, locking it from inside.

"Vegeta, don't lock the door! What are you doing? Someone might come in!" Bulma whisper yelled.

"I don't care. I need you." he breathed out and pushed her against the door of a changing stall.

"Stop! We can't...the game is about to start now." she resisted.

"Fuck the game." he snarled out and rubbed his erection against her skirt.

"Vegeta, no...this is risky..."

He kissed her hard to muffle any further protest. Bulma bit his lower lip hard to get his attention.

"Fuck..." he moved away to touch his bleeding lip.

"I am sorry! It's just...I-I am sweaty and muddy from the nursery. You can't...possibly want to touch me like this." She tried hard to reason.

Vegeta sucked in his lip seductively and ran his eyes all over her heaving body. She was covered in dirt and a light sheen of sweat but it made her look so much sexier. Nothing could revolt him about Bulma. He was obsessed with her. Captivated by her beauty. A complete goner for this living _enchantress_.

His cock hardened further at her disheveled appearance and he groaned out, "Just get on your _knees_."

Bulma looked at him uncertainly before slowly dropping down. Her eyes widened seeing the big buldge and she almost fainted when he rasped the zipper down and took his hard cock out. Bulma gasped seeing the length, the veiny texture and red mushroom head with a bit of pre cum leaking. Vegeta's tan hand rubbed it up and down lazily while he loomed over her, "I want your soft lips sucking on it. Get to work."

Bulma hated to admit but a thrill of lust swept over her. She had never given a blow job before and her blue eyes looked at him in hesitance, "I don't know how..."

"I'll guide you baby...just open your sweet mouth."

Vegeta moaned low at the first contact of Bulma's soft lips around his meat. He urged more inside and she swallowed it all in slowly. She put her slender fingers around the part that she couldn't take in and jerked with inexperienced hand. 

"That's it. Yes..." He threw his head back at the pleasure. But deciding that it was a sight too good to miss, Vegeta looked down again and watched her mouth working on him slowly. She pulled out and sucked the red head before taking more inside in a swallowing motion.

"Yess...look at me," he hissed.

Bulma looked up with large blue eyes as she stuffed her throat with his cock. She slithered her tongue all over and mewled around it. The sound vibrated all over and he growled out before taking one of her hands and guiding them to his full balls. Bulma touched and fondled them lightly with her fingers.

"Fuck, Bulma..." Vegeta threw his head back as his cum churned inside for bursting out. With a hoarse shout, he gasped out and came right inside her mouth. Bulma was shocked with the bitter-sweet taste when she swallowed some of it mistakenly. When he pulled his softening cock out, she coughed and sputtered the rest of the cum out. 

Vegeta sagged against the door, breathing heavily as he watched her standing in wobbly legs, "Take your clothes off."

"We should get out of here now," Bulma whispered.

"Everyone is busy with the game. No one will come here now." he assured her.

"I want to see my friend playing."

"Or you can see your picture on newspaper tomorrow." he drawled.

"I-I am doing it." She unbuttoned her dirty pink shirt and slipped out of it to reveal a cute light blue bra. She crossed her arms in embarrassment.

"All of it," Vegeta husked out. He couldn't contain himself when she removed her bra and a pair of cute pink nipples greeted him. His mouth watered seeing her round pillowy breasts. The skirt was the next to go and she stood there in a pair of matching panties only. Vegeta moved towards her like a dark predator and pushed her into a laying position on the single bench. Bulma cupped her breasts and looked at him pleadingly, trying to stop him somehow. 

"I am going to eat up that pussy now." He hovered over her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips before going down. Vegeta took his sweet time licking and sucking on her neck. He was delighted by the sweet and salty taste of her skin. He removed her hands from her breasts and when she hesitated too much, he tied them down above her head with her discarded bra.

"No..." Bulma cried out.

Then his attention was locked on her glorious breasts. The highlight of his nightly fantasy. Vegeta licked his lips before showering down kisses on the milky globes. He avoided her nipples on purpose, letting her squirm and become more heated. However, when he couldn't take it anymore himself, he took one stiff tip inside his mouth and suckled hard, hearing Bulma cry out loudly. He scraped the flesh tenderly with his teeth before laving it up gently and moving to the next one.

Bulma was squirming on the bench in abandon. Her back was plastered on the wood, sleek with sweat and her kitty was getting too excited as the devil tasted and prodded her to his will. She wanted to hold onto something for leverage but her hands were tied up. This turned her on even more.

She mewled out when Vegeta placed soft kisses on her flat belly and finally reached down. Placing a tender kiss on top of her panties, he raised his head to see her passion filled, flushed cheeks. Smirking, he hooked his finger inside and stripped down her last part of dignity. Bulma bit her lip as the room's air brushed her bare pussy. She flushed all over when she saw how intently Vegeta was staring between her legs.

He blew hot air and ran a single finger over her mound before whispering, "You are dripping for me."

Bulma let out a small moan and shook her head when Vegeta moved forward for his first taste. He took a bold swipe from down to up, making Bulma arch and cry out at the incredible sensation. He lapped at her leaking wetness and growled out, making her bite her lip hard to stifle the loud moans.

"Oh God...please..." She whimpered and threw her leg over his shoulder to give him better access. Vegeta's lips curved into a smile at her reaction and he roughly pulled her thighs wider, making her engorged clit stand out. He sucked it in his mouth and let out a loud groan, making Bulma almost sit up as the pleasure skyrocketed.

"Vegeta..." She panted and tugged her bound hands. Tears prickled the corner of her eyes as the devil brought her to the greatest orgasm of her life, making her squirt her juices madly all over the place. 

Bulma's body shook with small contractions and she closed her eyes, trying to breath easily. She felt Vegeta releasing her arms and rubbing them gently. With a dizzy head, Bulma sat upright on the bench and covered her nakedness with her arms.

"You should change." he said. 

Bulma picked her dirty clothes and her shoulder bag wordlessly and disappeared inside a shower stall. Sighing, she put all the muddy clothes in a plastic bag for washing later and decided to shower then. 

The cold water sprayed over her flushed body and downed the dirt away. She tried very hard to keep her emotions in check but she was just so tired and frustrated. Soft sobs filled the small stall as she tried to cry in secrecy. This has gone too far now. He was practically raping her on a daily basis. He had no right over her body. What was even more shameful was the fact that she came everytime. It was like he knew how to _play_ her body the right way to make her lose control each time. 

Finished with washing, she put on a plain black t shirt and some joggers on. She watched her teary eyes in the mirror and brushed her wet hair. She couldn't recognize the girl in the mirror anymore. 

Bulma could go to the office and report Vegeta right now. But...the fact that she was a-  _Briefs_ made everything so much complex. If she was just an ordinary girl, Vegeta would have been in jail right now. But the authority  wouldn't be quiet about this. Besides, her parents would be devastated.

When Bulma walked out, she was surprised to see Vegeta still waiting for her.

"Let's go and eat." he said, reaching for her hand.

"I'm not hungry." Bulma mumbled.

"It's not exactly noon." he said, looking at him watch. "But some brunch can't hurt."

She followed after him with her head down. Going for eating...this was definitely not in their agreement.

"Where's your car?" he asked when they reached the parking.

"I usually walk here. The college is not so far from my room to bring my car." 

"We will have to walk out then. There's a burger joint near by." he explained.

"Your car?"

He was silent for a minute before speaking, "I sold it yesterday."

"Why?" Bulma tilted her head in confusion.

"I-I needed the money. Now, let's go." His grip on her hand tightened.  
.  
.  
Bulma sat on the booth and glanced out of the window as it started to drizzle outside. Vegeta had gone to place their order, leaving her with her troubled thoughts. She had asked for a simple strawberry shake but he insisted to buy her a sandwich. But she did not think she had the appetite for solid food at the moment.

Vegeta slid in beside her and placed her drink down. 

"Thanks." She twirled the straw once and took a small sip. Bulma sat sideways to stare at him, "Can we talk?"

"Hmm. But I don't want to hear about anything from last night."

"Okay." she brushed her hair and placed her hands on her lap. "I just want to know...why are you doing this? I mean, if you want to hook up so badly, you can just collect any willing girl from the bar. Why me?"

Vegeta balked. Of all things, he was not expecting this question. But this girl just had a way of over analyzing things. Not that he hated that about her. It made her more...charming.

"I-I am just...a play boy." the words felt like acid coming from his mouth. But he didn't know what else to tell Bulma. He couldn't tell her how he was going to ask her for money to payback Frieza later _thus_ , all these **_blackmailing_** and most definitely, she does not know how captivated and completely obsessed he was with her. He was forcing her to be with him because who would ever want him for being  _him_? 

Unconvinced, Bulma took another sip before questioning him again, "So, you did this to many girls before me?"

"No!" he quickly responded.

"Okay...so you gave yourself the ' _play boy's_ certificate just from toying with me?" Bulma laughed.

"Yes."

They stopped talking when the food arrived and Bulma's stomach growled seeing the steak burger he had chosen for both of them. She could not remember if she had breakfast in the morning. So, she quickly helped herself with some fries.

"You remember the first night we texted? I won't lie...I secretly had a crush on you." Bulma laughed and cut her burger with a knife.

Vegeta stared at her with intense eyes because the feeling was mutual. What was so special about her that he couldn't help himself? She looked so beautiful at the moment with damp locks covering her face, her pointy nose red from crying in the shower (he had heard that) and lips redder than usual for his rough kisses.

"...I trusted you from the start. I-I thought...nevermind." she sighed and took her first bite. Vegeta did the same. It was good that she stopped saying what she was about to say just then. He couldn't handle another- ' _You betrayed me. Let's stop now, please_ ' speech.

They ate in complete silence and he was looking for a way to say something, anything to get her speaking again. Thankfully he did not have to.

Bulma finished most of her food and wiped her hand clean before leaning against him, "I am so tired, Vegeta..." She touched the bruise on his cheek absently. 

"We can leave now."

"No...just five minutes. Let me rest...please..." Bulma surrendered, putting her head against his arm. She could see stars swirling in her vision as fatigue overtook her. She felt Vegeta pulling her close against his warm chest. She burrowed deeper in his embrace and sighed out. 

And that's how they spent the remainder of their afternoon, cozied up in each other's arms, silent, with the drizzling rain keeping them company.   
.  
It was four o clock, when Vegeta dropped her off to her place. He kissed her goodbye and walked silently to his apartment that he shared with Raditz and Napa.

"Where were you all day? We lost the game." Raditz greeted him from the TV room.

"Of course."

"If only they had you still, Vegeta. Our twenty _sweet_ year's legacy would have been still kept intact." Napa added from the same spot.

"I was busy working my ass off last couple of months for Frieza, in case you do not remember." he sat down between them in mild anger.

"Yeah, you did not have time for practice and coach had to drop you. I am surprised my brother couldn't pull it off though." Raditz scratched his hair.

"Your brother is an idiot." Vegeta chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah...so how are you going to collect the rest of the money now? Do you have to work six jobs this time?"

"I sold my car. I have about 285,000 zennies still left." he rubbed his knuckles which still hurt from punching Zarbon's face that day. Even though they left him beaten on the ground on the verge of death, he did land  some solid punches on them as well. But at the end of the day, it was _two_ against _one_. So, they won. 

"And...? How'd you collect that?" Napa drawled.

"I'll ask...from a _friend_." he sighed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Thanks for calling me over. It really means a lot.” Bulma hugged Yamcha tightly and inhaled a lungful of his familiar cologne.

_It smelt like home and long lost fond memories…_

“Of course, Blue. So, how’s life here?” Yamcha asked. The ex- lovers were currently standing in the middle of the bustling market place. An hour ago, Yamcha had called saying that he was visiting the North City for some supplies and requested Bulma to meet him. Though Bulma had been severely heartbroken after their break-up, she decided to meet up. After all, Yamcha was a really sweet guy and she had known him forever. Also, she thought seeing a common face after so long will ease her stress.

“I am still coping,” She shrugged and moved a strand of her aqua lock behind her ear with a soft smile.

Yamcha nodded his head. He was finding it hard to stop staring at her. She looked more beautiful… _radiant_ than ever. **_Ravishing_**. Why did he stop seeing her again? Oh, Maron lived closer and was a fantastic _lay._ And he couldn’t make arrangements like that with Bulma so it was better to break things off. After all, she did deserve better. She still had a pristine personality from their childhood whereas he wasn’t the same person anymore. His raging hormones controlled his adulthood. After all, the girls liked him _way_ too much. 

Bulma could see Yamcha’s eyes roaming all over her body. She felt a tad uncomfortable and so crossed her arms. What was wrong with guys these days?

“Do you want to sit somewhere and maybe catch up?” He pointed at a Korean dumpling shop nearby. She nodded her head and followed him inside.

………………………………………..

“…so Scratch just spent the entire night outside? Poor, dad…he must have been so worried!” Bulma exclaimed. She dabbed her lips lightly with a tissue paper and put her chopsticks down while Yamcha laughed hysterically.

“He was! Mrs. Briefs was reassuring him again and again that the cat will return but you know your father.”

“Hmm…it’s hard to think of losing someone you love so much.” She whispered absently. 

Yamcha sat straight and coughed, “Look, Bulma we-”

Bulma’s baby- blue eyes widened when she realized where the conversation has steered, “Oh, no! It’s okay. I-I didn’t mean to…”

“No, no. We must speak about this.” He moved forward to grasp her soft hands.

The blue head sighed, “I will say one thing only. Whatever has happened between us has happened. Just…don’t ever be a stranger.”

He smiled, “Deal.”

…………………………………………

On her walk back to campus, Bulma couldn’t help but ponder how different Yamcha has become. She was prepared to feel a wave of jealousy to hit when one of his _girlfriends_ called but none of that came. Was she really over him? Well, it’s been months. So maybe she was. Truthfully, the blue haired beauty was just happy that she would never lose him as a friend. What confused her more was the fact that she couldn’t stop herself from comparing him to _Vegeta._ It was funny because the two of them had literally nothing in common. Yamcha was a sweet, soft guy, who probably charmed girls with his dashing smile and corny dialogues. On the other hand, Vegeta was a brash, insensitive, possessive and straightforward asshole. But he could be a _little_ sweet sometimes. Like, that day when he had hugged her gently in the almost empty café while she rested.  But were they both _womanizers?_ Vegeta had said the other day that he hadn’t been so insistent like this with anyone else other than her. Was he telling her the truth? Did that mean she was special? Did he like her? Oh, she would never get what goes around _men’s_ head. Sighing, Bulma focused her gaze in front and stopped. The said spiky haired, king of darkness was waiting for her.

Bulma watched with slight panic and curious eyes as he pushed himself off from the wall he was leaning against and took small steps to stand in front of her. “Where were you?”

“Out…went to see an old friend in the local market.” She explained while unlocking the door. She frowned when Vegeta casually invited himself inside and sat down in the recliner. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she placed her stuff on the bed and went in the washroom to clean up. Bulma splashed some water on her face and tried to relax her racing mind. Who knows what agenda the devil had brought today? She combed her smooth hair and tried to delay going outside as much as possible. After ten more minutes, she came out to see Vegeta going through her cupboards on the kitchen.

“Do you want something? Maybe some coffee?” She offered, walking in.

He grunted and closed the doors, happy with a bag of chips. He placed it on the counter and rounded on Bulma like a predator. He gently backed her against the refrigerator. Bulma found it hard to breath with his close proximity. She held her palms out carelessly which traced Vegeta’s solid chest. Her eyes closed feeling the coldness from the metal seeping through her summer dress on the backside. She could feel the contrast in the front from the heat radiating from Vegeta’s towering body. She blinked open her eyes when his breath fanned her cheeks. He cupped her right cheek tenderly and indulged her with the warmth of a small kiss.

“What…are you doing?” She shivered when his nose nuzzled her neck and bit her soft skin. He laved the tortured skin with his tongue almost immediately. 

“What does it look like?” he purred.

“Vegeta…we shouldn’t….” Bulma panted. Her focus fully returned when she felt him taking a step back. She bit her lower lip and stared at him with half fear and half anticipation.

“Why not? You would rather let _Yamcha_ do this to you? Is this why you met today?” He asked, dropping on his knees.

“What? How did you—” she yelped out when he lifted her dress and ripped her lacy panties off with one hard tug.

“Vegeta! What-stop!” Bulma tried to escape but he held her wiggling body firmly against the freezer.

He stared at her from below. His hair was disheveled with a strand covering half of his hooded, feral, black eyes. His expression was livid and Bulma felt her heart speed up in dread and her lower regions get juicy with his raw strength.

“I am going to claim this pussy right now. I am going to pound you so fucking good that you never think about going back to that fool again. Mark my words, Bulma- when I am done, you will not walk for _days_.”  He smirked.

Bulma felt her body heat up and her breathing quicken after hearing his crude words. Her head became dizzy and a wave of arousal swept over her body, hardening her nipples into buds. 

What was she to do now?

_Oh, boy…_

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Adult content ahead. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> 🔥🔥🔥🔥

Vegeta couldn’t help but stare.

He was fairly sure that he had never seen such a beautiful sight. Clutching her torn panties in his right hand, he stood up again and gazed at her. Bulma’s face was flushed as she panted softly to control her racing heart after his unexpected outburst. _Poor girl,_ he could see the pulse on her neck pulsating with anxiousness. _Damn_ , her eyes…her eyes were his main _downfall_. The baby blue orbs resembled the sun- kissed ocean on a bright day. She was mostly an open book. Vegeta could literally read the thoughts that swirled around her genius and at the same time, naïve mind all the time. However, at times, he couldn’t help but question her actions. It was intriguing, mysterious and unrevealed. Like her sudden meeting with her previous lover, _Yamcha._ Oh, how he loathed this name! It was all he heard at the beginning of their conversation. Bulma would always cry about her first ever heartbreak and how unhappy it made her. Then why all of a sudden she felt the need to approach this pest Yamcha? Was it something that he could not give?

 _‘Because you are a controlling scumbag who scares the shit out of her every single time you get near her, that’s why.’_ He answered his own question. Shaking his head in irritation at his lack of control around her, he asked aloud, “What was he doing in North City and why did you go see him after everything he has done?” He hated how low and jealous his words came out. Fuck.

Vegeta watched her take a small gulp and rearrange her dress to hide her delectable body. _Silly girl._ Didn’t she know that by now he had memorized every bit of her anatomy? And that, he was… _obsessed._ The thought of doing naughty things to her _all_ night long was making him painfully hard already.

“He asked me to see him as he had come a long way to get some stuff from the market. I couldn’t refuse. We want to continue to be friends.” She explained.

_What?_

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed and he crowded on her again, “Is that right? Just friends?” He whispered on her ear, making her shiver. She smelt so sweet and fresh…like strawberries. He was hungry and so ready to gobble her up.

“Yes…” Bulma let out a small whimper and spread her palm on his chest, tracing his hard muscles. Did she ever realize that she did that? The thought made him smirk.

“How did you know that we were there?” Her right hand moved absently and played with the collar of his black t shirt. Vegeta clenched his jaw and sighed. His gaze fixed on her pink, supple lips.

“I was hanging out there with my gang. We like to meet there often.”

“Oh!” Bulma nodded her head in understanding.

“That’s when I saw _that_ bastard giving you a hug. Why did you let him?” He growled.

Her eyes widened and Vegeta could see a hint of anger there, “I can hug people as I please. You can’t place a rule on that!”

He smirked and whispered in a deadly voice that sent chill down her spine, “I fucking can.” Saying that, he hauled Bulma’s lightweight body in his arms and pushed her roughly on her cozy bed. She gasped in surprise and edged closer to the wall.

 

………………………..

The blue head did not like the way Vegeta was staring at her. Not one bit. She clutched her floral bed sheet desperately when he pulled his t-shirt off, exposing his tan, chiseled body. What scared her most was the hungry and wild look in his eyes. Oh, boy. The whole situation was frightening and so wrong but what Bulma couldn’t understand was why a certain part of her body was warming up. Sensing her exact thoughts, Vegeta grinned at her slyly and yanked her left foot, bringing her to the center of the bed. Bulma wheezed at the sudden movement and tried to set herself free but he was too speedy. Grasping her frail arms, he pushed them both over her head and gripped them tightly with one strong hand. Then he hovered over her with a victorious leer. “Look at you, at my mercy again.”

“Vegeta…we shouldn’t do this.” Bulma tried again.

“ _We should_. Don’t even think for a second that I forgot about the things you wrote to me few months back. I plan on taking the challenge. I do plan to bind you up and fuck that little pussy of yours. That’s one of your biggest turn on- being _helpless._ ”

Bulma looked away in shame, “That’s not true. I-I am asking you to stop now.”

“You shouldn’t have played like that if it was not true. Shall we check then? See if you are wet or not.” His free hand brushed the top of her thighs making her squirm in his tight hold. His hand disappeared under her flimsy dress and came in contact with her heat. He was pleased to find her spreading her thighs despite her earlier words. Vegeta smirked at her after feeling her core absolutely soaking with her arousal. He forced two of his fingers inside, making Bulma close her eyes in bliss. He curled his fingers and slipped them in and out, stretching her virgin pussy for the intrusion of his fat cock. Bulma moaned softly and thrashed her head from side to side. Her refusals evaporating with his expert fingering spell. Not able to contain himself anymore, Vegeta smashed his lips roughly against her soft ones, drinking in her cries. His tongue slipped inside and tasted her sweetness with abandon. He was turning her on rapidly but the truth was he was the one who was losing himself too.

“Fuck…” he tore his lips away from hers and gazed at her with lust clouded eyes, happy to see the twin expression on her face. He sat upright, releasing her hands and giving a pause to his earlier assault on her _kitty_. Bulma was wise to stay put as he unzipped her dress quickly and threw it aside to reveal a simple black colored brasserie.

“Take it off,” He instructed in a hoarse voice while he unzipped his own jeans, leaving the boxer briefs on for the moment. Vegeta watched as Bulma bared herself with shaky hands. He licked his lips and moved forward seeing her perfect breasts. With a gentle push, he laid her down again. His lips latched to her pink nipples instantly, sucking, biting and making her go crazy overall.

“Oh, yes…” Bulma hissed and delved her fingers in his hair, trying desperately to keep him going.

“You like that, Bulma?” Vegeta asked, raising his head. His black eyes hooded and an unusual redness covering his caramel cheeks.   

“Yeah, please keep going please…” the words tumbled out of her mouth. Her eyes popped open when he chuckled.

“I thought you wanted me to stop.”

“I-I did…” She murmured, rotating her hips slowly to stop the ache but the only possible cure was in the hands of the devil in front of her now. _This rugged, incredibly sexy devil._

“But now you need me to pound you so good to satiate the ache between your legs.” He nuzzled her neck.

Bulma bit her lower lip and quivered hearing his dirty words, “Yes, yes I need that!”

“You need what? Say it.”

“I need you…you to fuck me.” The blue head surrendered.

“Good girl.” He praised. Bulma opened her eyes when she felt his body shifting. Her mouth opened when Vegeta took his last bit of clothing off and stood in front of her in his naked glory. Her breathing accelerated seeing his hard pole again. Vegeta pumped it slowly, causing pre- cum to appear at the mushroom head. Bulma found herself unconsciously licking her lips, wanting another taste of the delicious treat in front of her. She sat up in a daze and reached forward to touch his magnificent cock, her pussy releasing another set of fresh juice, drenching the sheet below her.

Vegeta was ecstatic by her reaction and gladly guided his cock to her mouth. He groaned when she lapped the bit of cum that had oozed out. However, he quickly grew impatient and grabbed her hair roughly, making her open her mouth in unison. “That’s it, suck my cock.” He watched his length disappear in her moist depth with satisfaction. Her innocent eyes were locked on his as she bobbed her head up and down, occasionally slurping more of him inside her mouth.  Vegeta cursed out when her free hand brushed his balls and rolled them gently. She was getting too good at giving head. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he grabbed her cheeks with both hands and bottomed out inside her throat, chocking her. She was gasping for breath at the moment and her eyes became teary but he held her there, trapped with his cock dislodged down her throat. Her hands moved frantically to show him to move but he did not. He liked this look way too much. Ten seconds later, he pulled his cock out of her mouth with a loud pop making her gasp for breath.

“…you knew I was having hard time breathing!” she complained.

“Yes, and I also know that making you helpless turns you on.”  He shrugged.

“That’s not true!” Bulma lied, looking away.

“Right,” Vegeta rolled his eyes and pushed her down on the bed, ready to consume her purity. He caressed her pussy lightly, happy to find her in a disoriented mess because of him. “I am going to push in now. It will only hurt for a while.”

Bulma gulped looking unsure but she nodded her head, trying to act brave. Pleased with her response, Vegeta lined his cock with her slit and gazed at her eyes. With a single nod, he pushed in. He heard her gasp and felt her sharp nails racking his shoulder when the pressure became too much for her. With a sudden movement, he pushed more than half of himself inside, tearing her hymen in the process.

“It hurts!” She wailed out. Tears gathered around the edge of her eyes. Vegeta stilled himself to give her some time to adjust to his big size. He kissed her wet cheeks, “It will not be like this again. The worst part is over.”

Bulma nodded her head and stared at him with glossy eyes, “You can start moving now.”

Vegeta buried his head on the hollow of her neck and started a series of quick thrust, making them both moan in the unbelievable sensation. Bulma closed her eyes in bliss, her legs shaking with the feel of his big cock doing unimaginable things to her most intimate parts. She kissed Vegeta’s neck, tasting the salt there and held onto him tightly. The blue head had never experienced pleasure so great. She just didn’t want the sensation to ever end.

Rising his head, Vegeta stared at her, “Wrap your feet around me, Bulma. Cross your legs around my waist and hold onto my neck.” She hesitated, feeling embarrassed when Vegeta moved her feet behind. “I am going to make you completely forget where you are,” he said. His tone was sensual and sure. He buried himself inside, nearly making her scream in ecstasy. Her cries only made him go deeper, faster until her body trembled beneath.

“You feel so fucking good,” he said, pulling her waist against him and rocking her further. Then he moved his hands underneath, lifting her hips to give even more.

“Vegeta…”

“Shhh, you can handle me.”

“Vegeta,” she choked, her climax unexpectedly coursing through her veins when he raised her feet to his neck. “Vegeta, please…” He ignored her cries and pumped into her more, feeling her body shake without control.

“Take it all, Bulma,” he whispered quietly until he brought her to orgasm again. “Don’t be embarrassed. Enjoy me.”

“Vegeta,” she cried when he folded her knees to her chest and wiped the tears from her eyes.

He lowered her legs to the bed and flipped her over, raising her hips to his.

“Oh my god,” she cried again, feeling him thrust deep from behind; every inch of him entered her now. Bulma squeezed the pillow to her mouth, muffling the screams that filled the room. She never knew he could feel this way. His length almost hurt but the pleasure made her crazy with desire. A need she never knew she had until him.

“God almighty, Bulma,” He squeezed her breasts from behind. “The more of you I have, the more I want to take!” Low growls escaped his throat as he thoroughly ravished her form. “I have never felt this way about anyone,” he admitted and paused his rhythm to flip her back over. He was losing his control fast. 

“Open your eyes,” he said and grabbed his shaft, centering it to her sex again. Vegeta slammed her hard, never letting up. His lips crashed onto hers, and she kissed him willingly. Her lips moved to his faster than her mind could keep up with her need. Their bodies became slick with sweat. Her moans became faint. It seemed as though he waited to appease her desire of him. Then he drove fast and rigid, his length convulsing with the tight walls of her core. Vegeta released with pleasured satisfaction; his body fell heavily on top of her. Bulma moaned tiredly when she felt jets of his warm cum being pumped inside her used and _unprotected_ pussy. But she was too spent to care at that moment.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, Bulma woke up with an empty feeling in her chest. She abruptly sat upright on the bed and clutched the floral sheets to cover her nakedness. Her limbs felt tired even after six hours of sleep and her _lower_ region was sore from previous night’s _rampage_.  There was an empty spot beside her where Vegeta had slept.

Shame blossomed in her heart and eyes quickly filled up with tears. She was overwhelmed. How could she lose herself like that? Bulma tried moving her legs and gasped feeling the wet stickiness between her thighs. Oh, no.

_He came inside her._

_And she did nothing to stop him._

_Why? Oh, why!_

_She wasn’t on birth control! She might end up pregnant at seventeen, while she is still in college!_

All this time, she had been trying to protect her family’s reputation and now….what will happen when they finds this out! They will be so hurt and disappointed. Bulma choked out a sob and stood up on shaky legs, trying to reach the washroom for a much needed warm shower. Fuck, she needed to go to the pharmacy and get a morning after pill! Would it work though?

She stopped in front of the full length mirror and gazed at herself. Her hair was tousled and eyes still sleepy. She slowly lowered the bed sheets to her hips and gasped. Her neck and chest area was covered in several love bites and there was a imprint of a large hand on her waist from where Vegeta had grabbed her roughly last night. All these marks were even more prominent because of her pale skin. Bulma's troubled musings came to a sudden halt when the doorknob twisted. She quickly pulled up the piece of cloth to cover herself.

Vegeta walked inside with a brown bag in his arms. Their eyes locked on each other instantly. His expression was cool and collected as if it was any ordinary day. Maybe it was for him. But not her. She just _lost_ her virginity to a guy who had been blackmailing her for months and touching her for weeks now without her consent. She didn't know if he even liked her that way. Bulma gulped and looked away in sadness. But why did it matter though? It was not like she had any crazy feelings for him either. It would matter though if they end up being _parents_ for one silly fling.

"Did you just wake up?" He asked, placing the bag on the counter.

Bulma nodded her head and sighed, "I-I am not protected and..." Her face flushed and she found it difficult to continue to speak when he stood beside her. "You-You finished inside me  last night. What if I...?" She left the words hanging, hoping for him to pick up from there. "Shit!" He cursed and closed his eyes. Bulma's nervousness escalated when he paced the room in quick strides and ran his fingers through his hair roughly, "Fuck, you should've informed me that earlier!"

"Oh, so this is my fault now? You were the one who was being so insistent last night!" She yelled. "This shouldn't have happened...I-I am scared," Her body trembled and the restless feeling in her chest was back. She almost jumped out when Vegeta gripped her shoulders firmly and turned her around to face him. His eyes were stern and lip twitched. Oh, no...

"I will not allow you any room for regrets now, what's done is done. I will go and get a pill for you from the pharmacy. Meanwhile, why don't you take a warm shower and relax?" He said.

Bulma's heart became jittery. He was being nice for once. She nodded her head in agreement.

"I got breakfast for us. You should also eat after showering." Vegeta was already moving towards the door to head out. He crouched down to slip on his shoes before facing her again, "Whatever happens after today, we are both on this together." Saying that, he left.

Bulma let out the breath that she was holding all along. She cupped her hands in front of her chest and watched as tears rolled down her cheeks. At least, Vegeta was agreeing to be beside her during this difficult time. This meant the world to her. With shaky breath, she took fresh clothes from her closet and went to shower. As the warm water cascaded down her body and washed away the sins of the previous night, Bulma calculated her days for her next menstrual cycle. It seemed she had about three days left for the next one to begin which gave slim chances for her to be pregnant. She laughed for the first time that morning. However, she was wise enough to cross her fingers as everyone had different hormones and body reactions. But the blue head couldn't help but feel hopeful.

 

..........................................

 

 

 Vegeta was returning from the shop, the pack of tablets was safely tucked in his jeans pocket. He scowled recalling how the lady there had given him a nasty look, as if he went about making girls pregnant every day. Even though he had bedded a handful of women previously, this was the first time he was dealing with such a stinky situation. If it was any other girl, he was certain he would have just put the blame on her and disappeared as soon as possible. But not with Bulma. _His precious angel._ Last night was magical for him. He couldn't believe how sweet and exotic she tasted. She was perfect in every way possible. The thought made him almost smile but then his expression hardened. _What the hell was he thinking?_ He had never felt this mushy about a girl before. It was almost disgusting in some way. But the thought of her flat tummy swelling with his child made him crazy with desire. However, now was not the time when they were still so young. Thinking back, his initial plan was to blackmail her with those x-rated pictures and get her money to payback _Frieza_. But the more time he spent with her, touching and tasting her, the weaker he got. He felt bad to even ask now. Groaning in defeat, he pulled open the door to see what his little minx was up to. 

Bulma was sitting in front of her desk with her laptop open. She turned to face him as soon as he entered. She was dressed in a lose, pink t shirt and grey sweatpants. Her hair was still air drying from her shower. How was it possible to be this simple and yet look so beautiful?

"Hey, did you get it?" She asked.

Vegeta wordlessly handed her the packet and followed her to the small kitchen area. While she filled up a glass of water, he pulled out a muffin from the bag and started eating.

"I feel so tired and stressed." Bulma murmured.

Vegeta's head turned. Was she feeling fatigue from pregnancy already? No way! That was insane thinking. "Why don't you lay down for a bit?"

Bulma nodded her head. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped and gave him a shy look. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her bed. What was the little minx up to now? Vegeta's brows raised with curiosity. Bulma got under the fresh covers and urged him to hop in as well. "Stay with me."

Vegeta felt a foreign kind of warmth in his chest. He got inside with her and pulled her curvy figure half on top of his before wrapping his arms firmly around her waist. Her body was tense for few seconds before melting completely. This was blissful.

 

...................................

Bulma's eyes popped open exactly three hours later. Biting back a yawn, she glanced at the clock. It was almost one in the afternoon. Vegeta was still awake and flicking through the channels on her TV with the sound off. Their eyes met and she blushed scarlet. She didn't know what came over her earlier. She just wanted to be near him and feel a sense of comfort and since he had promised to help her go through this, she was immensely relieved. Vegeta's hands rubbed circles along her arms which cause involuntary goosebumps to form. He smirked, as if reading her thoughts.

"Are you going to be lazy all day?" He taunted.

"No. I actually need to run some errands," Bulma sighed and burrowed deeper in his embrace, not wanting to get up. She felt Vegeta's hand slowly going to her hair. His fingers massaged her scalp gently. She smiled. It was lovely.

"What kinds?"

"Oh, I need to go to the mall to get the t shirts for the volunteers of our environment day which is in two days. Also, I have to pick a dress for that night's fund rising dinner." She explained.

"Well, in that case you better get your lazy ass off from the bed now." He bit her ear playfully.

Bulma glared at him. It was twice that he had called her _lazy._ Vegeta just grinned devilishly, seeing her expression. Then he pulled her up and snatched the comforter from her body.

"Hey!" She began to protest when he placed a finger on her lips, a playful expression on his face, "Come now, let's get your things done."

"You want to come with me?" Bulma asked in surprise, standing up from the bed.

"Hmm." He cupped her cheeks and gazed straight at her eyes, making her heart race.

Oh, boy!

Next, he indulged her with a passionate but short kiss before walking towards the door, leaving her wanting more. 

_Oh, wanting so much more..._

_.............................._

 It has been less than an hour since their arrival at the mall. First, they had collected the t-shirts and Vegeta had helped carry the heavy boxes back to her car while Bulma ogled his hefty muscles in secrecy. At present, the blue-haired beauty was looking around shops for the perfect dress. As Vice-president of the Environment club, she needed to look her absolute best for the gala night. Beside her, Vegeta was dragging his feet. It was pretty obvious by now that he would rather be somewhere else other than shopping with her. Bulma frowned, "You can go now. It will take sometime to choose my dress and do all the fittings."

"That's fine," he muttered  and crossed his arms. Bulma shrugged.  _Well, at least she tried._ She began to look through the exclusive rack of party dresses when someone pulled her in a hug from behind, startling her.

"Bulma!"

"Chi! What are you doing here?" She turned around and laughed seeing her friend.

"Oh, Goku and I came to see a movie. He is still choosing which one to watch for an  _hour_  now," She rolled her eyes in annoyance and then smiled slyly eyeing Vegeta, "...and it seems like we are not the only ones on a  _date_  today." The raven head bumped her friend's shoulder in a teasing manner.

Hearing her last comment Bulma blushed tomato red and chuckled awkwardly, "No, it's not like that!"

"Whatever," Vegeta turned his head away in attitude.

"Don't you  _'whatever'_  me! You better treat our girl right, Vegeta! Or else, there would be  _hell_  to pay!" Chi Chi bickered at him.

"Just go back to your clown before he gets lost," He waved his hand, still looking away.

"Ugh! Have a nice time, Bulma and do let me know if that  _asshole_  does something wrong to you." Chi Chi glared at his backside before stomping away.

"Will do!" Bulma laughed and pulled Vegeta's arm, "Come on, you! Let's try a different store."

While walking through the mall, Bulma leaned against Vegeta's right arm happily and tried to lock hands but to her surprise, he pulled away, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Umm...trying to hold hands?" She said in confusion.

"Not in public place. It makes me uncomfortable," He responded. His cheeks turning an unusual shade of dusty pink.

Bulma's eyebrows rose in bewilderment, "Why not? We just slept together. It's no big deal to hold hands."

"If it's no big deal then drop it!" He snapped.

"Oh, okay..." Her shoulders slouched in hurt and disappointment. Bulma entered the next nearby shop and busied herself by looking through dresses to mask the pain blooming in her heart.  _She knew it._ He doesn't care for her beyond having sex. Oh, why did she expect something better from him. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. But she stubbornly held them back. She was not going to cry! She randomly picked up few dresses and went in front of a mirror to check which ones she should trail. A shop attendant held onto all her selected items while she pulled a black one to see in the full mirror. Felling unsatisfied, she held a beige knee length body-con and winced.  _Nooo, too dramatic._  The third dress was a floor length, full sleeved,  _sapphire_  blue dress. The top portion was knitted beautifully with gems, the neck was a bit low cut but fairly decent and she loved how it touched to the floor and was not puffy. She was in love instantly. It was a collaboration with  _Swarovski and_ a limited addition.

"Try this one. I  _love_  how it brings out your eyes," She looked in the mirror to see Vegeta standing behind her. She smiled and nodded her head. The girl helped Bulma locate the trial room and left her to it. Taking a deep breath, Bulma went inside and locked the door. Once she had put on the dress, she was almost in tears. The fittings on her body was like second skin and was so, so gorgeous. It was  _any_ girl's dream dress. She didn't even look this elegant in her prom last year with Yamcha. Bulma unlocked the door and motioned Vegeta with excitement to come near.

"Look!" She beamed at him once the door opened fully. She giggled seeing Vegeta's eyes going big like saucers and mouth opening. "So...what do you think?"

He groaned and pushed her back inside, locking the door.

 "This...it...you look..." Vegeta was at a loss of words. His eyes snapped up when she giggled again happily. When their eyes met, she gave him a small smile and turned around, "Go out now, I need to change."

He stepped forward and placed his hands on each side of her waist. Vegeta saw her gulping in nervousness on the mirror and smirked. His hands moved upwards and pulled down the zipper slowly.

"Okay...that's enough. Thank you for your assistance." She rambled. But he did not listen and continued down, watching with satisfaction as more of her flawless body was exposed.

"Let me help you undress."

Bulma gripped on the fabric but he gently pulled the long sleeves away and watched with satisfaction as the material dropped on the floor. She glared at the mirror and crossed her arms to hide but Vegeta was not having any of it. He pulled them away from her chest and laced her fingers with his own.

"Beautiful," he purred in her ear. Bulma was feeling self conscious, standing there in her undergarments in front of four mirrors from different sides. She gasped when Vegeta gathered her hair in a corner and placed butterfly kisses on her neck. His fingers traced two markings there and he whispered, "I gave you hickey last night." He sounded awfully proud and gently turned her around to give her a delicate kiss.

"You are absolutely...exquisite."

 

...........................................

 

After that, Bulma purchased matching blue heels and a clutch. While they were still roaming around, she was surprised when Vegeta held her hand all of a sudden. She couldn't keep the jittery feeling deep inside and squeezed his hand in turn. On their way to the dorm, Bulma stopped by a dive-thru and ordered some pizza as they were both hungry. 

"My feet hurt!" Bulma whined and laid flat on the bed after arriving home. Vegeta scoffed, "You females and your shopping spree."

She rolled her eyes and watched as he unboxed their food and made her a plate.

"Thanks, I am totally famished." She smiled appreciatively and dug in while watching a movie on TV.

Later, they cuddled on the bed and shared a box of chocolate ice cream. Bulma's legs were tangled with Vegeta's. She loved the extra weight over her aching feet. His fingers were massaging her hair in a fantastic rhythm. It was cold and raining outside and she loved the feel of Vegeta. He was so warm and toasty. She was falling into a sleepy haze when Vegeta pulled back. It was a almost night and time for him to head home. While he was tying up his shoe laces, she felt an unexpected kind of sadness creeping to her chest.

_They had spent almost twenty- four hours inseparable._

Vegeta stood straight and nodded at him as if to say goodbye. Bulma blurted out, "Wait!"

He looked at her in confusion as she marched towards him quickly and grabbed his face for a kiss.  _Her first ever initiated kiss._ Vegeta was stiff for a second then kissed her back immediately, wrapping his arms tightly around her curvy figure. When they pulled back, she gave him the sweetest smile, "Bye, I'll see you soon." 

After he left, Bulma slumped back on her bed.

**Shit...**

Was she really falling for him?

_......maybe she was._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six and seven has been combined as one! 
> 
> This is a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: Adult contents at the end which might make you uncomfortable. 🚩

"This is excellent! You are a genius, my friend!" Launch gushed with happiness. 

Bulma had a proud smile stretched on her lips. Laughing, she pulled the big goggles aside and removed the gloves from her hands.

"I am very impressed with your team work. Well done to all of you. I shall see you guys tomorrow at sharp 10:30. The program will start at 11." Piccolo, the club President, gave a curt nod and walked out of the nursery. The three friends stood rooted to their spot. In front of them, they had all the plants that would be up for sale in the following day's Environment fair. They had grown sunflowers, daffodils, chamomiles, daisies, foxgolds, lavenders, marigolds, orchids, primroses and blue, pink, red, white and black roses. Besides that, they also had indoor plants, a bunch of fruit trees and herb plants which the seniors had helped with. They had been working on this project for a little over three months now. But mainly, Bulma's 'secret' _CC_ fertilizer had given the plants a different type of _glow._

"Well, I think we should leave now. We have been cramped here for six hours." Freddie said.

Bulma's eyes widened and she glanced at her watch. _Indeed,_ it had been that long. The group divided. Bulma washed her hands and grabbed her backpack, ready to flee when Freddie stopped her.

"Hey...I-I wanted to ask." He scratched his hair awkwardly and pushed his glasses back as it started to slip from his nose clumsily.

"Yes?" Bulma urged him on. She was in a hurry to go to the library where Vegeta was waiting for her. 

"Well...do you have a dance partner for tomorrow night?" He grinned, showing his braces.

Bulma frowned, not liking where the conversation was steering, "I do."

"Oh..." His shoulder slumped with disappointment. He tried to laugh and minimize the awkwardness, "Umm...can I at least have one dance though?"

"Sure!"

"Cool, see ya!" He showed her double thumbs up before running to the opposite direction. Bulma shook her head and smiled. He was a good kid and she did not want to hurt his feelings. When she turned around, her smile brightened seeing Vegeta standing beside the staircase, waiting for her. He looked _sinfully_ handsome in a grey t shirt and black jeans with his backpack on his right shoulder. 

"Hey!" She quickly greeted and stood before him.

"That skinny guy...he has a thing for you." He crossed his arms and glared at her, obviously displeased by the interaction which he had just witnessed. 

Bulma shook her head as they began to walk, "Doesn't matter."

"Hmph, make sure you don't lead him on."

"Is someone jealous?" Bulma teased.

"Tch, of him? Don't be ridiculous." He rolled his eyes. But Bulma could see the tips of his ears turning red which made her secretly smile. She slipped her arm through his and whispered, "I got good news. My period started today. It's a tad early but maybe due to the med."

Vegeta nodded his head but otherwise kept quiet. "Anyways, I am sooo hungry. Let's grab some lunch first and then I need to go the beauty store."

"No, not shopping again." Vegeta groaned, recalling yesterday's hectic trip all too well. They hopped in her sports car. 

"It won't take long. I can drop you off now if you like." She replied in all seriousness while driving. When he did not respond, she smiled, "Thought so."

.................................................

"Okay, which one?" Bulma beamed, holding two different shades of lipstick in front of his face. Vegeta balked seeing the two colors that he was 97% sure looked the same.

"What do you mean? They are same." He grunted.

Bulma's eyes widened in shock, "Vegeta! Are you out of your damn _mind_? This is like brick red and...and the other is a bit coral-y red. You can't say they are the same!"

The sales girls giggled as Bulma continued to lecture him. Vegeta rolled his eyes and finally snapped, "If you know more then why the hell are you asking me?!"

"I just...wanted some input, that's all," She pouted. "Say, which one will make me look prettier."

Vegeta watched the peculiar shades again. The colors still did not register in his mind even after looking for five minutes. His eyes narrowed and sweat broke out from his forehead. _Carefully, I need to thread carefully with this matter._ He was well aware that this was a female oriented shop and the last thing he wanted was to be a laughing stock between them. He sighed, "You will make any color look good on you, Bulma."

Turned out it was the _perfect_ answer as the next thing he knew, his face was being rained with numerous kisses from the blue beauty as the girls behind the counter also squealed with delight and swooned. He gave a smug smile and pecked her lips.

 _I am a fucking genius._  

 .

It was anything but a _short_ trip. Bulma was now busy in the jewellery section. She had been prodding a pair of diamond studs for fifteen minutes now. Vegeta stood in the corner and rubbed his temples with impatience. He sighed in relief when ten more minutes later, Bulma finally agreed to buy the _said_ earring which costed about 15,000 Zennies. 

Vegeta watched in silent fascination as she handed the cashier her card for the purchase. She didn't have any worry about how much she was spending. And why would she? Her father probably made  _millions_ which is why she had the most luxurious dorm without having to share, a sleek sports car to drive around and to do all these _shopping_. Which is why she was also the perfect candidate for him to rob money out off to pay back Frieza...The problem was when exactly was he going to ask for it and what _consequences_ would that bring. Would he lose her _forever_? He couldn't stand the thought of that.

"I'm done here." She waved the small bag in front of his face. Vegeta came out of his nasty thoughts and nodded his head, following her to the car. 

He sat silent as she drove through another drive-thru. He could only watch helplessly as Bulma gave a big order of Mexican food. He continued to stare as she took out her card again and paid for their _second_ meal of the day. 

Vegeta felt unworthy to be sitting there. Bulma deserved far, far better. She deserved to be _treated_. But what he was thinking was downright unpleasant. His cold fingers clenched in self-loathing. 

"I got dinner. Let's go home and feast." She smiled. 

.

They arrived at her dorm when it was a little over seven.

"I'll go shower quickly and then we can eat." While Bulma was busy pulling out fresh clothes from the closet, Vegeta walked behind her purposefully.

It had been a heck of a day and he needed to touch and feel her. Their encounter from two days back was still fresh in his head. As soon as Bulma stood up with her clothes, Vegeta placed a hand on her waist to still her and buried his face on her neck. 

"Umm...Vegeta?" She whispered. 

He kissed her bare shoulder and sniffed her hair. He was getting high on her natural fragrance along with the addicting strawberry shampoo that she uses. 

"Have you ever thought of having sex while on period?" he bit her earlobe gently and smirked when he felt how reckless she was getting. 

"No, that's...outrageous." 

"Hmm, being with you once was not enough. Let's hit the showers," he said. He took her hand, pulling her into the bathroom. As soon as they were inside, he closed the door and locked it before turning to Bulma. He pressed himself to her and started to kiss hungrily.  
  
"Vegeta, slow down," Bulma whispered, totally panicked.   
  
He pulled away and looked into her terrified eyes. "Get naked now," he demanded.  
  
With shaky hands, she took her clothes off. It was evident that she felt unsure but at least he'd thought of doing it in the bathroom. He stripped off as well and hung their clothing on the hooks attached to the door. With practiced ease, he pulled her tampon out and threw it into the wastebasket.  
  
"Shit, how many tampons have you taken out of pussies before?" Bulma blurted out.   
  
"Enough to know what I'm doing," he replied and she rolled her eyes. He turned on the faucet and tested the temperature. "Get in," he told her.   
  
She stepped into the shower stall and ran the hot water under her skin and let it hit her stomach, relieving the cramp she had been having all morning.  
  
She felt Vegeta moving behind her and he stepped closer until his chest was against her back. He pressed a kiss on her shoulder as his hands caressed her body. He squeezed her breasts gently as if he knew they were sensitive. Pulling her away from the water, he bent her against the wall.  
  
"Ready?" he whispered before his erection pressed into her.

"But..." Bulma began to protest.

"Shh..." He shook his head. His eyes running up and down her body which was sleek with water. Vegeta slid in easily and she let out a gasp. Bulma was expecting to feel discomfort or maybe even pain; but instead, it felt good, so good. She leaned on her forearms against the wall and let out a long moan as he moved behind her. 

Vegeta was gentle at first, sliding in and out languidly as if he had all the time in the world. When she moved in time with his thrusts, he picked up speed and soon he was pounding against her. The blue head couldn't help but reach around to grab his wrist when she orgasmed and he slowed as he waited for it to end.  
  
"You okay?" he asked breathlessly. He touched her hair, coaxing her face to turn to the side so that he could look at her.  
  
"I'm fine," Bulma whispered.  
  
"Good, because it's my turn," he said. "Keep your hands against the wall." He stepped back, pulling her with him until she was almost bent in half. There was a marble seat built into the stall and Vegeta guided one of her feet to rest on it so that she was wide open. She had to clap a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming out loud as he started fucking her again.  
  
"Oh, shit!" She cried when he slid a finger to her clitoris and rubbed it in time with his thrusts. "Vegeta!" Bulma's body trembled from another orgasm and before she knew it, Vegeta's movement slowed to a stop and he kissed her back. It literally took them a full minute to talk again.  
  
"That was amazing," he whispered into her ear. She gave a tired moan and moved to straighten her back. The action caused Vegeta to slide out of her. Warm, watery liquid trickled down her thighs and for a fleeting moment she was glad that she was standing in the shower stall. Vegeta took a quick shower and turned back around to kiss her fully on the lips. "I'll leave you to clean up. Where do you keep your extra tampons?" he asked.

Bulma mumbled her reply and stood there is post orgasmic bliss and shock. 

_Did that really happen?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
